


Cat in the bed

by Fabulatio



Series: It takes a cat to make Blint happen [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:19:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabulatio/pseuds/Fabulatio
Summary: I saw a picture of a cat jumping on a bed and this happened. Just silly fluff.





	

James woke up. The sun hit his eyes and he realized that he wasn’t in his own bedroom. His head ached and it seemed like the world was rocking around him. Jesus, how much had he drank? His hazy thoughts were disrupted by something moving frantically in the bed. James lifted his throbbing head. A black and white cat was jumping around the bed attacking James’ feet under the sheets. 

“What the fuck cat!?” James yelled feeling something between greatly amused and annoyed. 

The cat stopped and looked back to James. It then sat down, licked its front paw, noticed its tail and continued chasing it not caring about James.

“It likes you.” Billy said leaning to the door frame. 

He looked amazing. He had no shirt on and his trousers were hanging low revealing every perfectly formed muscle in his torso. Oh my god, right, that happened. James then remembered everything. It made him blush. He knew he had to say something but Billy standing right there looking at him with his big blue eyes made him suddenly acutely aware that he was completely naked under the thin sheet. 

“I didn’t know you had a cat.” He managed to say finally feeling stupid the moment the words aired.

“It’s adopted. It used to belong to colleague of mine.” Billy said moving almost silently towards the bed. 

How could a man of his height and build move so smoothly? He knew he was staring but he couldn’t help it. He knew Billy noticed it. How could he not? James felt himself practically drooling as Billy sat on the edge of the bed.

“Here. Black, right?” Billy said.

Jesus, he hadn’t even noticed the cup of coffee in his hands. 

“Yeah, thanks.” James pulled himself up against the headboard and reached for the cup. He almost flinched when their fingers touched. Fuck, what was wrong with him? 

Billy smiled and leaned to rest on the bed. The cat had lost the interest to its tail once Billy had sat down. It purred and walked over Billy kneading its paws on his chest. 

“Oh, ouch…Betsy!” Billy turned to his side forcing the cat off him. 

It continued purring, pushed its head against Billy’s jaw and moved to find a perfect place for grooming between James’s legs. James didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t used to cats. He concentrated to the mug in his hands feeling Billy’s eyes on him.

“This is some good coffee.” He said.

“Glad you like it.” Billy gave out a small laugh and traced his fingers against the edge of the sheet across James’ abdomen. 

Heat filled James’ body and it wasn’t because of the coffee. Billy moved closer and softly kissed James’ side. James hold out a breath. Billy pushed himself up between James arms, took the coffee mug and reached to place it on the night stand. He then returned to kiss James’ chest. James couldn’t hold it in any longer and let out a deep sigh. It only encouraged Billy who was tracing little nibbles towards his nipple.

James felt blood pumping to his groin and the thin sheet was doing nothing to hide his now erect cock. 

“Billy, what are we doing?” James managed to huff out.

“Does it matter right now?” Billy said staring deep in to James’ eyes.

“No.” James whispered and pulled Billy’s face up to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr with the inpirational picture: http://fabulatio.tumblr.com/post/153047911288/blint-the-cat-in-the-bed
> 
> Please, feel free to send me inspirational cats. I love cats. I love Blint.


End file.
